Sakura Mikan and the Olympians Book 1
by PockyyMonkeyy
Summary: Gakuen Alice with a Greek Mythology mixed in with it xD ! : Written by ME! with help from my brother cuz he really likes Greek mythology so he's helping me out with the story as well, ENJOY! & there may be some bloody violence. . .so yea !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Mythology…or anything else I'm not suppose to own.**

**Note: This is going to be using Greek mythology because I like Greek mythology better…? xD**

**BOOM! CLANG! BANG! OMG NATSUME, RUKA, KOKO, KITSUNEME I LOVE YOU!**

Those were some of the things you would hear once you entered a different part of Gakuen Alice. Most people think that Gakuen Alice is a school where people with special abilities all come together and learn, it is, but it is also a place where people who are demigods come together to help save the world from total destruction! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -.- But that's only in America because Japan gets destroyed and attacked by monsters too much, so now it's America's turn to finally get attacked and destroyed by monsters! YAY! Anyways, now you can read the official beginning of the story.

**OFFICAL BEGINNING OF STORY!**

It was a normal day so far for an average teenager, in fact she just turned 13 a month ago, so she was feeling pretty good about herself. She was going to school today when she got really distracted by some really pretty roses, 2 butterflies, and the brand new candy store, so she when she did get to school she already missed 1st period, which she didn't mind because it was Math. It wasn't like this was the first time, she always got to school late because of her ADHD, she could never stay on task and would always pay attention to something else.

After she got her late pass and finally reached her next class, there was only 10 minutes of class left so the teacher didn't even bother telling her what the class was doing. She calmly walked over to her seat and sat down behind her best friend, a raven haired girl who goes by the name of Hotaru Imai, who also has ADHD, but she would only go crazy if she saw seafood. "Ho-ta-ru~!" said the girl with a huge smile on her face. Hotaru looked at her with a blank face and pulled out her baka gun, she was about to shoot her when their other friend Yuu quickly said, " Hotaru, you can't we're still in class, Mikan-chan could get hurt!" If you couldn't see Yuu and could only hear his voice, you could mistaken him for a girl, but he's 110% boy. Hotaru lowered the gun, turned her head and continued studying. Then, a girl with bubbly pink hair turned to Mikan and asked her, " Why were you late today? OMG, did you meet a cute guy, OMG, OMG, OMG was he cute, tell me he was cute, I wanna meet a cute guy too, did you know that a few days ago actually, I met a really cute guy and we talked and then I found out his name and then I added him on Facebook, you should really check him out he is SOOO cute, like you know super duper cutee!" The girl next to her with straight, beautiful midnight blue hair rolled her eyes. " Is that all you care about Anna? Guys? That's probably why your grades are so low." Mikan laughed as Anna began lightly punching Nonoko with her tiny little fists.

**BRINGGGGGGGGG!**

Ugh, time for Gym, one of the most hated classes ever and you'll see why. Everyone ran out of the room, to their lockers, grabbed their gym outfit and walked as slowly as possible to get to their next class. When everyone finally got to class, the gym teacher had a bored look on his face, like always and said in the tiniest voice ever, " Okay, now, just, play, dodge, ball, and um, yea, just, play, dodge, ball, oh and, there, are, some, uh, new people to, uh, play with you guys, so, um, more, fun, yea," After he finally finished his sentence which took about 5 minutes, the "new people" came in and WOAH! They were HUGE! And very, very red and big looking. Everything about them was big. Mikan looked at them with bulging eyes and her jaw wide open, while some people, like Yuu, were scared, and then there were some people who looked like Hotaru, saw it as a challenge.

"WHO WANTS TO DIE FIRST!" yelled one of the big, red people as spit and slobber flew across the room where the teacher was sitting and didn't move at all when a some splatted on his shoulder, he just continued playing fruit ninja on his phone. Yuu freaked out and his eyes got watery. " Mommy, help, I don't wanna die, I'm too young, I didn't make it to Harvard yet!" Hotaru stared at him and rolled her eyes.

"OK! NOW LET'S PLAY DODGE BALL!" Everyone freaked and started running around and the big, very red people took that as a sign to start playing and that's when 5 certain people found out that they were different from other people, in a sorta good way if you minus all the dying and blood and a better chance of not ever going to Harvard and the chance that a ton of random, freaking, and very ugly looking monsters will start to hunt and kill you! Woooo!


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to XxSHIMMERSTARxX~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! Dx Pshh, but I wish I did…**

**BACK TO THE "DODGEBALL GAME"**

**o o o**

The biggest one of the very red people threw the red dodge ball first. As the ball sailed across the room, Mikan noticed that the ball began bursting in flames, so basically, it's now a ball of flames flying across the room of scared and crying kids. And you wouldn't believe what the gym teacher did, GASPS, that's right, he didn't notice ANYTHING! The stupid fool was still playing Fruit Ninja and was smiling like a fool.

_Probably beat his old high score, _thought Hotaru as she rolled her eyes and skillfully dodged the ball of flames. She turned her head towards Mikan and saw her breathing a sigh of relief.

_That stupid baka…,_Hotaru thought and smiled. She then began moving next to Mikan, Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko to see how they were doing.

By the time she got there, the giants had already began preparing another "dodge ball". When some of the other students saw that, they franticly began trying to exit the gym to save their lives. That's when the gym teacher finally looked up from his damn game of Fruit Ninja and screamed in the loudest voice he could, " Where in the fricking world do you dumb idiots think your going!? This is my damn class, so you listen to my instructions and you better play the damn game of dodge ball!" Everyone stared at him and the kids they were about to leave began whimpering even louder than before, but still proceeded towards the middle of the gym.

"Psh, his connection probably got jammed, there is no way he could ever look up from his precious little phone," said Anna as she began glaring daggers at the gym teacher. Everyone laughed, but stopped laughing when they heard one of the giants calling something out in a strange language.

"WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST SAY?!" screamed Mikan as she began running across the room at lightning speed. Yuu's face paled and he began sweating buckets when the ball of flame had hit one of their classmates right in the stomach. He waved his hand to tell them to come over and then he began stuttering, " I-I-I think t-they're c-c-alled L-L-L,"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" yelled Nonoko and Hotaru as they both became very impatient.

" I think they're Lestrygonians!" said Yuu as fast as he could.

Nonoko's and Hotarus's eyes widened, but Mikan and Anna looked dazed and confused.

"What is a lestrygonian?" said Mikan and Anna at the same time. Hotaru looked at they unfazed and said as patiently as she could to Yuu, " Could you please explain to them what a Lestrygonian is?"

Yuu looked at Hotaru and could tell that she was pissed, so he began explaining as fast as possible in case the Lestrygonians were going to throw another ball, " OK, Mikan, Anna, a Lestrygonian is a group of giant cannibals that are from ancient Greek mythology. Got that? OK, good cause I think that they're about to throw another one of their killer "dodge balls" again."

Mikan and Anna quickly nodded their heads and began panicking. All of a sudden, one of them began sniffing the air and was coming dangerously close towards Mikan and her group of friends. One of them began pointing wildly and shrieking something that was probably in ancient Greek. But if you didn't understand, this is what you would've heard, " AFHKHDFKJWHFOIFHLHASD." BUT! Somehow, they were able to understand the mumble jumble the cannibal was mumbling about. He said, " Boss, I think I found them, they have a faint scent, but it's there!" As soon as he said that, the biggest one turned and motioned all the the Lestrygonians to come over. You would think that there was going to be a fight, and there was, but it was much bigger than that.

**F*CKING WORLD WAR III WAS GOING TO START!**


End file.
